


Midnight Talks

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: Of Friends And Families {Kpop Platonic One-shots} [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Daehwi needs love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lee Daehwi-centric, Ong Seongwoo-centric, Ong is an amazing, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: He wakes up to crying,Daehwi needs help and he's going to give it





	Midnight Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!  
> I’m your Author and Imma do a little explanation for this particular series.  
> Like it was stated in the summary, this will be a platonic-ship series  
> AKA BFFs, family and such
> 
> HOWEVER  
> Other ships other than that particular ship might happen (only slightly)  
> Example:  
> Centered pairing: Jikook  
> But Jungkook or Jimin may be involved in a romantic relationship with another person in that particular story 
> 
> The groups that I can write about are (The list may grow):  
> • BTS  
> • EXO  
> • Seventeen  
> • Astro  
> • NCT  
> • Wanna One  
> • Monsta X  
> • Stray Kids  
> • Got7  
> • Golden Child  
> • Nine Percent
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas in the comments but no promises that I’ll actually write them.  
> Other AUs and crossovers may happen

Seongwoo finds himself waking up from slumber at a very ungodly hour of 3:12 am in the morning, as always Wanna One had a packed to the brim schedule the previous day and every other soul is probably still deep asleep.

The male cursed himself when he couldn’t sleep again no matter how he shifts and turn in his bed, the vocalist sighs, he gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He creeps to the door although he knows that it’ll take a bomb explosion to wake up his roommates.

The corridors are dark, but he knew this place like the back of his hand, he turns on the light in the kitchen and proceeds to get his cup of water.

When he’s about to switch the lights off and leave, his whole-body freezes at the sound of a whimper, and more whimpers and sobs follows.

Curious, he follows the sound and it leads him to their living room. There’s someone on the couch, head buried into their hands as they sob. Seongwoo moves closer until he could make out who it was, his mind blaring with concern, the elder sat down next to the figure.

“Daehwi what’s wrong?”

the younger vocalist didn’t answer him, instead he brings his head up and leans at his hyung, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Can’t sleep cuz nightmares, and my mind won’t shut up”

Seongwoo hums in response, placing an arm around Daehwi to pull him in a hug. In all the time he’s known the boy, Daehwi never shows his vulnerable side. He’s always keeping a strong smile, he never cries easily.

And he’s glad that Daehwi trusted him to tell, to open up even just a little bit.

He feels the smaller boy relaxing in his embrace, Daehwi is fairly affectionate therefore skinships works best in situation like this. It pains him, Daehwi is still so young but he’s placed in such a brutal industry.

“Want to talk about it?”

Daehwi stayed silent, if he doesn’t want to then it’s completely fine, Seongwoo respects that and honestly, it’s only a few weeks after they’re done with Energetic promotions yet he knew he isn’t exactly the closest with the younger. Maybe it would’ve been better if Jinyoung, Woojin or Jihoon who confront Daehwi.

“Do you want me to go get Ji-” He move to stood up but Daehwi’s hands grip on him tightly

_“Stay”_

And so he does, sitting back onto the couch and this time pulling Daehwi onto his lap, letting the younger wrap his legs around his waist and rest his head on his chest. The two stayed that way for a while, the only sound could be heard were soft breathing from two boys.

It was a comfortable solitude, just two exhausted idols trying to calm themselves after another hectic day accompanied by the steady pace of their breaths. The dorm is usually so havoc, someone could be still awake on their phone or PC, members entering and exiting the door for schedules, someone cooking, other bickering or chatting.

That night, it was a rare moment where peace and silence actually exist.

“Hyung…...”

“Yes?”

“Do you think…...maybe it was mistake?”

Seongwoo frowns, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What is Daehwi?”

“Me…being here with you guys? Perhaps I wasn’t supposed to debut…”

That very sentence slice Seongwoo’s heart, how? When? Had he always felt this way? He hugs the vocalist even tighter.

“No, Daehwi Why would you think that way? I wouldn’t be able to imagine Wanna One without you”

“It’s just that…….I don’t feel like I’m enough………I don’t sing or dance all that well…I’m not handsome like everyone else…..I don’t think I deserved to debut” Daehwi hands clutch tightly onto Seongwoo’s shirt. His eyes dripping with tears.

Seongwoo is dumbstruck, obviously this boy has no idea what he’s capable of. Does he not know that he has a beautiful voice that YMC fucking slept on, his dancing? He wants to question that when he’s legit a main dancer material?

And don’t even get him started on Daehwi’s visuals, this boy is pretty AF like has he seen himself in the mirror? he is absolutely ethereal. He’s been nothing but a cute hardworking ball of fluff loved by the nation.

“Daehwi, do you seriously think that way? Hwi, you are the opposite of everything you just said”

“I want to believe that, I really do, but I can’t”

“Lee Daehwi, you are AMAZING. Your voice is underappreciated if anything, you danced beautifully and you even pick up choreo faster than the rest of us, plus you can compose songs!! You’re the only one among us that can do that” He wants to convince him, tell the small fragile boy in his arms that he’s all and more.

Daehwi stayed silent again, it was heartbreaking. After a short while he answers “I want to be better”

“You are the best you can be, Hwi we love you, the fans love you just the way you are. Don’t push yourself too hard” He worries for Daehwi, the boy weights almost nothing, practices too hard and too much.

“I’ll try to believe that hyung” Seongwoo smiles, he cups the younger’s face and brush away his bangs, gently he brushes his lips against Daehwi’s forehead. Daehwi stood still, frozen in shock. But his boy relaxes greatly at the gesture.

“Thanks hyung”

“Hey, we should get to bed” but he could evidently see the hesitant in Daehwi’s eyes.

“Oh no, you’re sleeping with me tonight. I’ll keep those monsters away” Daehwi’s face lit up with a small smile.

Seongwoo scoops the younger up bridle style and carries him to his shared room, “Hyung, we both won’t fit in your bed” Daehwi says, “Nonsense, you’re so small-”

“Mmmmpphh…..huh? w-what are you…..two doing up?” The mom of the group drowsily says, apparently his ears are sensitive the sounds his children makes. This cause also the other occupant in the room to stir awake.

“Daehwi-? Hold up, have you been crying?”

Seongwoo swears he got goosebumps, Jisung is that mother hen. “Wait crying? I heard crying, who cried?”

Daniel who was half awake is now fully awake. Daehwi buries himself into Seongwoo’s chest, embarrass.

“Daehwi has nightmares” Seongwoo explains, “Aigoo, our princess…” Jisung says, getting down from his bed to inspect the younger.

“It’s just insecurities acting up, I’m fine now” the youngest mumbled.

“Wanna sleep with us?” Daniel asks, “How? I can’t sleep with any of you, there’s not enough room”

“Daehwi, you have to really realize how small you are” In the end, they came out with an idea to pull out and lay the mattresses on the floor and push the single bed to the side, now Daehwi lays with Seongwoo on one side hugging him close, Jisung on his other and Daniel next to Jisung.

 Daehwi sleeps just fine for the rest of the night.


End file.
